SE LO QUE PIENSAS
by moth13
Summary: CAPITULO 6 Que pasaría si una vez que están juntos, uno de ellos, pudiera oír lo que piensa el otro. Situaciones divertidas, comprometidas. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTABA YO AYER Y SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA PARA UN NUEVO FIC, Y HOY GRACIAS A LA BRUJA, JOR, MAKU, SIL Y ANVER (ELLAS SABEN QUIEN SON) QUE SIEMPRE ME ANIMAN PARA QUE ESCRIBA LO QUE SE ME OCURRE EN ESTA CABEZA. HA SALIDO ESTE CAPITULO. Y YA ESTOY CON EL SIGUIENTE.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DARLE UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA Y ESPERAR AL SEGUNDO CAPITULO PARA QUE COMPRENDÁIS MAS ESTE FIC, NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE COMENTAR. YA QUE ME AYUDA A SEGUIR. **

**SE LO QUE PIENSAS**

CAPITULO 1

Han pasado ya casi tres meses de aquella noche tan maravillosa, que les habia hecho unirse de una vez y que habia sido tan deseada por los dos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Después de aquella noche habían llegado al acuerdo que la relación solo sería para ellos, ya que tanto Beckett como Castle tenían miedo de que no saliera bien e hicieran daño a su familia.

Beckett habia vuelto a comisaria, después de haberlo pensado mucho y con el apoyo de Castle, él habia estado hablando con ella y dejándola su propio espacio para decidir lo que quería hacer. Una vez que ella tomo la decisión Castle la apoyo en todo y volvió con ella a la rutina de la comisaria.

En su tiempo libre lo pasaban juntos intentando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que estaban juntos. En las noches, Castle habia empezado a volver tarde a casa, y cuando Martha o Alexis le preguntaban que de donde venia o donde iba, él siempre decía que se iba alguna fiesta, o inventaba cualquier otra cosa para no decir, que pasaba esas horas con Beckett.

En las noches en las que Martha avisaba que no iba a volver y Alexis pasaba la noche en casa de una amiga, Castle se quedaba en el apartamento de Kate y pasaban la noche juntos, si no los llamaban que habia algún caso. Nunca iban al loft de Castle por que miedo a que los descubrieran.

Ese día era domingo y era su día libre, habían podido pasar la noche juntos sin llamadas y sin tener que preocuparse por que Castle tuviera que volver a su loft. Por la noche después del trabajo llegaron al apartamento de Kate y mientras ella se daba un baño el preparo la cena, vieron una película y después se fueron a la cama. Castle se había despertado temprano y levanto para hacer el desayuno mientras que Kate seguía dormida.

Kate despertó y al estirarse noto que estaba sola en la cama, se puso la camisa de él, le encantaba vestirse con la camisa de él, cada mañana después de haber hecho el amor con él, se sentía protegida por su aroma. Para ella era como si Castle la abrazara permanentemente. Se puso su ropa interior y salió hacia la cocina, hipnotizada por el aroma a café recién hecho.

Ella se acercó y abrazo a Castle por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mi hombre escritor.

Pero Castle estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que ella le habia hablado. Kate se separo de él y le miro extrañada.

-Castle.- Lo llamo, pero nada.-¡Castle!- volvió a decir pero esta vez, zarandeándole un poco, para que atendiera.

Castle al sentir el movimiento, alerto y dejo de pensar en lo que estaba. Se volvió con una gran sonrisa y con un brazo paso por la cintura de Beckett y la atrajo hasta él, y la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, mi detective sexy. – Y paso su otra mano por todo el contorno de Beckett.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él muy sensual, y cuando le pillo distraído le cogió de la oreja para tirar de ella.

-¡Ay, ay, manzanas ¡!

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, fuera del trabajo?- Ella sonreía y aflojo un poco el tirón

-Muchas, muchas, suelta, ya no lo hare maaaaas….- Kate apretó un poco y después le soltó mientras casi se reía a carcajadas por las caras de él. -¿Pero por qué? Tú me llamas como quieres.

-Yo nunca te llamaría eso en comisaria, y sin embargo tú.- Le clavo el dedo índice en la clavícula.-La semana pasada me lo llamaste.

-Se me escapo, además nadie lo escucho.

-Por eso mismo no quiero que me llames así. Porque si lo hubieran escuchado, tendría que haberte matado.

-Pero nadie lo….

-Castle, si no quieres que te llame gatito y pasar una buena temporada sin divertirnos como lo hicimos anoche, deja de llamarme así.

-Esta bien detective se….- No término ya que los ojos de Kate fueron amenazantes.- Digo mi policía sexy.- El miro con cara de cachorro, pidiéndola permiso.

-Vale, eso si puedes llamarme.- Beckett le dio un beso rápido y se separo de él yendo a la cafetera.- Ahora vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre. Cierto hombre escritor me tiene agotada con tanto ejercicio nocturno.- Y le miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Si yo diría que ella no se queja demasiado por tanto ejercicio.- Castle le giño un ojo.

-No, y siempre podría llamar a la policía, que tanto le gusta, y que le arresten.- Beckett le miro con mirada lasciva, y se sentó frente a él.

-Kate cariño si quieres desayunar tranquila, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo todo lo serio que pudo.

-Esta bien, solo quería jugar un poco contigo. Y ahora dime, en que pensabas que te tenia tan abstraído del mundo.

Castle se puso serio mas serio aun y durante un momento se quedo pensativo de nuevo. Después miro a Kate y en un principio fue a decir algo, pero después movió la cabeza en negación.

-No nada, solo pensaba en como desarrollar el nuevo capitulo del Nikki Heat.

Kate le miro a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Sabes hay veces que daría un dólar por saber lo que realmente piensas, y no lo que tú me quieres hacer creer. – Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Castle sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-En serio Kate no es nada, solo es sobre el nuevo capitulo.

-De acuerdo, entonces que te parece si nos damos una ducha juntos y después nos vamos a un lugar que me gustaría enseñarte.

-Lo de la ducha no pienso negarme, y sobre salir fuera, no creo que sea muy conveniente salir de aquí si queremos que lo nuestro siga siendo solo para nosotros.

-Tranquilo Castle que donde quiero llevarte solo estaremos nosotros solos, además estoy un poco saturada de estar en mi apartamento.

-Bueno te dije que podíamos haber ido este fin de semana a mi loft. Pero fuiste tu la….- Kate le corto.

-La que dije que no, que prefería estar aquí. Lo se. ¿Así que tu decides, ducha y sorpresa al aire libre o ver pelis durante todo el día?

-Hey ¿que hay de la ducha?

-Solo es admisible con la opción A.

-Creo que no me queda otra, nada más que elegir la A.- Dijo casi resignado Castle.

-Entonces…- Kate fue hasta donde estaba Castle, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, y se fue hacia el baño, mientras se iba quitando los botones de la camisa de él.- Te espero en la ducha.- Y dejo caer la camisa en mitad del pasillo, quedándose ella solo con un tanga negro.

-Uff, creo que yo llegare antes.- Castle salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Unas horas mas tarde iban montados los dos en el coche de Beckett, Castle habia preguntado como cincuenta veces donde iban, y ella no le dijo nada mas que era una sorpresa y no pensaba decírselo hasta que no llegaran.

Durante el trayecto fueron hablando de su infancia, de anécdotas de Castle en los colegios privados.

De repente en un cruce el coche que venia de la derecha, se salto el semáforo y sin poderlo evitar Beckett, impactaron con el coche del ellos. Dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza Kate contra el volante y Castle afortunadamente no le paso nada.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo Castle mirando a Kate.

-Si solo me di un golpe en la cabeza, y me duele, pero se me pasara.- Ella se echo las manos a la cabeza como sujetándosela.- ¿Y tu, estas bien?

-Si, yo solo tengo un pequeño dolor de muñeca, por poner las manos en la guantera. Nada que no se pase con una venda y un poco de crema.

Los dos se bajaron del coche, para poder coger los datos del otro conducto y ver que el estaba bien también. Cuando comprobaron e intercambiaron los datos y convencer al otro conductor de que no llamara a la policía, ya que a ninguno le habia pasado nada, siguieron rumbo al destino que les haría cambiar la situación de su relación.

* * *

**¿ Y BIEN QUE OS PARECE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR COMENTAR. **

CAPITULO 2

Después del golpe, el coche solo habia sufrido un pequeño rasguño y un bollo que tendrían que arreglar cuando volvieran a Nueva York, medio hora mas tarde, llegaron a un lugar muy apartado dentro de un bosque, donde habia una cabaña de madera, cerca de un riachuelo. Beckett paro el coche y salió de él, fue hasta el maletero y cogió una mochila

-¿Que es esto, que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Castle mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Bienvenido a la humilde morada de la familia Beckett, estas en la cabaña de mi padre, aquí es donde pasa los veranos. Y donde yo me tire tres meses cuando me dispararon.

Castle miro su alrededor, sin decir nada. Solo pensó, **_"aquí no debe haber ni cobertura"_**

-No, no hay cobertura, por eso no puede llamarte durante ese tiempo. Ni siquiera mandarte un mensaje.

Castle miro a Kate algo extrañado, no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos.

-¿Y hemos venido aquí por?-Pregunto Castle

-Por que aquí podemos estar fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi apartamento, podemos ir a dar un paseo cogidos de la mano, abrazados o como queramos, sin temor a que alguien te reconozca o nos crucemos con algún conocido.-Kate se acercó a Castle, lo agarro por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo beso con pasión.- Además de poder hacer esto.- Dijo cuando se separo un poco de él.

Castle inmediatamente la cogió por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar.

-¿Y que mas podemos hacer aquí?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kate se acercó a él lo beso de nuevo y después paso a besar su cuello, llegando a su oído para decirle.

-Muchas, muchas cosas Castle.- Después se separo y ando hacia la cabaña.- Pero ahora será mejor que dejemos esto y preparemos las cosas para cuando llegue la noche, aquí cambia demasiado la temperatura.

**"Ya lo creo que cambia, por momentos diría yo"** Pensó Castle

-Vamos Castle, o hare que baje.

Los dos entraron en la cabaña y Kate soltó la mochila en el suelo. Cogió de la mano a Castle y le dirigió hacia la primera habitación, donde ella abrió la puerta, habia una cama de matrimonio. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Castle tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

**"_No puedo creer que quiera hacerlo en la cama de su padre, por que supongo que esta será la habitación de su padre" _**

_-_Si es la habitación de mi padre_.-_Dijo Kate mirando a Castle. Pero de pronto los dos se quedaron extrañados. Kate se dio cuenta de que Castle no habia hablado.- Eh, quiero decir, esta es la habitación de mi padre.

**"_Uff, por un momento pensé que lo habia dicho en alto" _**

Kate que estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, se quedo quieta durante unos segundos y después miro a Castle, su cara era de no entender lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio que Castle no hablaba, siguió en dirección de la siguiente habitación

-Esta fue mi habitación durante los tres meses que pase aquí, oyendo a los grillos.- Abrió la puerta y dentro habia una cama de 80 cm de ancho.

Castle miro dentro de la habitación.**_"Pues como tengamos que pasar la noche los dos juntos ahí, creo que terminaremos en el suelo" _**

Kate que en ese mismo momento estaba mirando fijamente a Castle vio que sus labios no se habían movido, pero sabía lo que él estaba pensado. Fue a contestarle, pero entonces ella sacudió su cabeza. ¿Como iba a escuchar los pensamientos de Castle?

-Bueno aunque no pasaremos la noche aquí, por que tenemos que volver antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta de que le robe las llaves, ayer por la mañana cuando fui a verle a su casa, pero quiero enseñarte la casa, para que sepas como es y donde están las cosas.

-Vale, pero yo ya me habia hecho ilusiones de que podíamos…- Dijo Castle mientras se acercaba más a ella.-divertirnos un poco.

-Y nos divertiremos, pero no en ninguna de estas habitaciones, todavía no te he enseñado la de invitados, o pensabas que íbamos a hacerlo en mi cama.- Dijo casi riendo Kate.

-Bueno yo…. La verdad que pensé que si, ya que no me parece que seas de esas que les gusta hacerlo en la cama de sus padres. Y en esta cama…. pues no creo que podamos movernos mucho.

-Hombre escritor, te dije que esta era mi habitación no que yo durmiera en esta cama. –Ella casi se pego a él y con su dedo índice recorrió su torso.- En la habitación que falta hay una cama grandísima y no hay espacio para armarios. Así que esta era mi habitación pero mi cama era otra. ¿Quieres verla?

**"_Verla, verla no es lo que mas me gustaría. Mas bien, me gustaría mas poder probarla"_**

Kate se separo de Castle casi empujándole. Miraba a sus ojos y casi se quedo sin respiración, parecía que habia visto un fantasma. Se habia quedado pálida, Castle al verla la agarro pensando que se iba a desmayar.

-Kate cariño, ¿Te pasa algo?

Beckett durante unos segundos miro fijamente a Castle. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por que oía la voz de Castle mientras ella misma veía que el no había hablado, podía ser que oía lo que pensaba? Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para disimular.

-No, no, nada, solo que estoy algo cansada, y me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que volvamos y vamos a que te vea un medico?

-Castle estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un rato. Vamos te enseño la ultima habitación, y mientras yo descanso, tú podrías hacer la comida.

-¿Me has traído para hacerte de cocinero?-Dijo haciéndose el falsamente ofendido,

-No Castle, te he traído para que me acompañes, y si ves algún grillo, lo mates. –Dijo ella bromeando.- Si me haces algo rico de comer con lo que he traído y lo poco que hay en la despensa, te prometo que te recompensare, como a ti te hubiera gustado.

-¿Así y como crees que me hubiera gustado?

Kate abrió la habitación que faltaba y señalo para que Castle mirara la cama.

-Probando esa magnifica cama, y no precisamente durmiendo.- Ella alzo una ceja esperando a que el contestara.

-Dios es incluso más grande que la de tu padre.

-Y te aseguro que mucho mas cómoda. ¿Así que?- Kate miro mordiéndose el labio inferior provocando a Castle.- ¿Comida por recompensa?

-Mi policía sexy, creo que deberías descansar mientras tu hombre escritor te hace la comida.

Kate le dio una gran sonrisa, y Castle se volvió para ir hacia donde habían entrado donde estaba la cocina, pero Beckett lo agarro por la muñeca tirando de él para que se diera la vuelta, y cuando lo tubo de frente paso una mano por su nuca, lo acerco y lo beso con pasión. Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno les obligo a separarse, Castle miro sorprendido a Kate.

-No me voy a ningún sitio, Kate.

-Lo se, solo quería darte un adelanto, para que sepas que cuanto mas buena este esa comida, mas recompensa tendrás.-Le dijo Kate mientras entraba en la habitación.

**"_Le prepare la comida mas rica que haya probado en su vida, menos mal que hoy tampoco tengo que ir al loft a dormir" _**

Kate volvió a oír los pensamientos de Castle, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para decirle algo.

-Castle, sabes que hemos venido para estar al aire libre y para poder pasear. Y no solo quedarnos en estas cuatro paredes ¿no?

Castle se volvió y se quedo mirándola**"_Joder, ni que me leyera el pensamiento" _**

Kate también habia oído eso. Y quiso disimular.

-Te conozco y sé que entrado en el juego de recompensarte por hacer la comida, pero necesitamos salir al aire libre. Además esta noche no tienes que volver a tu loft ¿no? Podría recompensarte por plazos, la mitad aquí y la otra mitad cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento.

-Como usted quiera agente sexy. Yo solo quiero complacerla, y después ya le cobraré por los servicios prestados.

Se dieron un beso rápido y cada uno volvió a lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Un par de horas después, Castle había preparado ya la comida, tenia recogido todo y habia puesto la mesa, solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle, no habia podido fregar lo que habia manchado por que no sabia donde estaba el detergente. No quería molestarla, pero sabía que si la dejaba de dormir más, luego en la noche no podría. Así que decidió ir a despertarla.

Toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, abrió y asomo su cabeza, la vio tan relajada que le dio pena tener que despertarla.

**_"Bueno la dejare un rato más, y mientras buscare el detergente" _**

Kate que estaba medio despierta, oyó de nuevo lo que pensaba Castle, y abrió los ojos como platos, sin que Castle lo notara ella tomo aire, y pensó**_ "mierda, no era un sueño"_**. Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Castle.

-Hola hombre escritor, Mmmmmm ¿ya tienes mi comida?- Mientras se estiraba.

-Si, lo siento no quería despertarte, pero es que has dormido ya varias horas y….- Castle se acercó hasta ella, que se habia sentado en la cama.

-No importa, además se me olvido decirte unas cuantas cosas, que creo que has tenido que necesitar. Como la sal, el detergente para los platos.

-La sal la encontré, lo que no he llegado a encontrar es el detergente.

-Si bueno eso esta en la despensa en esa caja de cartón que hay al fondo. Mi padre lo guarda ahí para que no le estorbe mucho.

Castle se sentó junto a ella, y se acercó para besarla. Pero Kate sabia que si le dejaba acercarse mucho, no seria capaz de parar una vez que él la atrapara entre sus brazos.

-Castle todavía no he tenido mi comida, así que no pienses que vas ha tener la recompensa antes.

-Solo pretendía darte un beso, pero si no quieres.-Castle se hizo el ofendido he intento separarse. –Me iré a fregar….

Kate le cogió por la muñeca y tiro de él. Este callo encima de ella y empezaron a besarse con gran pasión.

**_"Siempre funciona" _**

Kate se separo, lo miro a los ojos, apretando los labios y arrugando las cejas. Lo empujo para quitárselo de encima y se levanto de la cama, como si tuviera un resorte, dejando sorprendido a Castle.

-Lo siento Castle, pero como te dije, hasta que no pruebe la comida no hay recompensa.

**_"Casi, ya estaba en el bote"_**

Kate al oír ese pensamiento, no puedo evitar sonreír. Y pensar ella **_"si me tenias, pero si dejaras de pensar tanto"_**

Durante la comida, los dos hablaron contaron cosas sobre las distintas vacaciones de cuando eran niños, después de recoger y fregar los platos decidieron ir a dar un paseo, por el bosque.

Antes de salir Kate habia cogido un par de toallas, ella le habia dicho que le iba a llevar a un sitio muy especial para ella. Cuando llegaron, Castle se quedo encantado con el lugar.

-Esto es precioso, como sabes que esto esta aquí.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre veníamos a bañarnos aquí. Y en los tres meses que estuve aquí, era mi sitio para reflexionar, hacer yoga y darme un chapuzón.

**"_Lo que daría yo por un chapuzón, lastima que no nos trajimos el bañador"_**

Kate lo miro y sonrió, después se mordió el labio.

-¿Castle sabes lo queme apetece hacer?

-¿Dar otro paseo?

-No, darme un baño.- Dijo Kate y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

-Pero no hemos traído bañador.-Dijo Castle-

-¿Qué pasa hombre escritor, te da miedo que vea tu cuerpo desnudo?- Kate ya se habia quitado la camiseta y empezaba aquietarse los pantalones.-Si tanta vergüenza te da, siempre puedes bañarte en calzoncillos.

-No es eso, pero y si nos ve alguien.

-Castle, no hay nadie en 10 km a la redonda, así que tu decides.- Kate empezó a quitarse el sujetador.- Pero yo pienso bañarme desnuda, como llevo haciéndolo desde que era niña y venia a bañarme.- Kate se quito su braga y se metió corriendo al agua, tirándose de cabeza.

Castle se habia quedado mirando lo que habia hecho Kate, se habia quedado tan anonadado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kate lo estaba llamando desde el agua.

-Vamos hombre escritor.

**"_Dios con el mal que hace el agua fría al hombre" _**

Kate no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel pensamiento de Castle.

-Vamos hombre escritor, tu policía sexy te esta esperando, para que no pases frio dentro del agua y pagar por tu recompensa

Castle no tuvo que oír nada mas, lo más deprisa que pudo empezó a despojarse de toda la ropa que llevaba. Entro corriendo al agua, y nado hasta llegar donde estaba Kate.

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDÓN**** POR EL RETRASOOOOOOOOOOO. GRACIAS CHICAS Y CHICOS POR COMENTAR.**

CAPITULO 3

Bip, bip, bip, bip. Empezó a sonar el despertador.

**_"¿Que es ese maldito ruido?, joder que pare"_**

_-_Castle por favor, apaga el maldito despertador, y quítate de encima mio, no puedo ni respirar.

Castle abrió los ojos y apoyándose en un codo se levanto un poco, Kate estaba prácticamente debajo de él, desnuda. Él miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en la habitación del ella, en su apartamento. Entonces se impulso y rodó sobre su cuerpo, estiro un brazo y apago el despertador.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues si el despertador ha sonado deben ser las seis menos cuarto.

-¡Oh Dios Kate, no me hemos dormido ni dos horas!-Dijo Castle gruñendo y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Tu quisiste cobrarte la otra parte de la recompensa, cuando volvimos.- Kate se sentó en la cama para desperezarse.-Mmmmmm, así ahora te aguantas.

-Te veré mas tarde.- Castle levanto un poco la almohada para mirarla.- Mientras no haya casos yo no tengo que ir, luego dices que soy un incordio mientras tu haces el papeleo.

-De eso nada.- Kate cogió la almohada con la que Castle estaba tapado y se la quito de encima.-Tu saldrás de la cama ahora mismo, y si no quieres ir tan temprano a comisaria me parece bien, pero yo si no recuerdo mal hice algún extra. –Ella le miraba y levanto una ceja para remarcar "extra"- para tener mi desayuno cuando yo salga de la ducha.-

_**"Ya lo creo que fue un extra. Yo diría que fue un extraordinario extra"**_

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y se mordió el labio al recordar.

-Vamos hombre escritor, deja de remolonear, quiero panqueques y Bacon para desayunar. Tanto ejercicio físico me abre el apetito.- Kate antes de levantarse de la cama le pego con la almohada en el trasero desnudo de Castle.

-Hey policía sexy, eso ha sido una provocación.-Dijo Castle sentándose de un salto.

Kate que iba hacia el baño, se paro y volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar justo de pie frente a él.

-Castle esto seria una provocación.-Kate se agachó, lo cogió con una mano por el cuello, y lo beso, mientras con la otra mano recorría todo su cuerpo con caricias, hasta llegar a su parte mas intima. Se separo, volvió a incorporarse y dando un paso atrás.- Lo otro, era una advertencia.- Y se volvió yendo hacia el baño.

**"De verdad que esta mujer me mata, no se como pude aguantar cuatros años sin ella"**

Kate que había oído el pensamiento, sonrió para sus adentros y ella misma pensó _**"****Yo**** tampoco, se como****"**_.

Antes de entrar al baño se volvió

-Castle si cuando salga del baño no esta el desayuno listo, te juro que estarás muchísimo tiempo sin tener lo que tuvimos hace unas horas.

_"No podrás resistir tanto, ahora que sabes"_

-Total he estado cuatro años sin tenerte para mi sólita. Creo que aguantare un par de meses.- Dijo Kate todo lo seria que pudo, y desapareció en el baño.

-¡Sabes creo que no serias capaz, de hacerme eso!-Dijo Castle al otro lado de la puerta, ya que se había levantado para hacer el desayuno.

Kate de repente abrió la puerta con semblante serio

-Castle tu pon me aprueba.- Se quedo fijamente mirándole.

_**"Es capaz, así que será mejor que le haga el desayuno"**_

_-_Mi policía sexy entonces quiere panqueques y Bacon ¿no?

-Veo que lo has comprendido, y bueno si con eso lo acompaña un poco de café como a mi me gusta.

-Marchando entonces unos panqueques, Bacon y café.- Castle se volvió, se puso sus bóxer y salió de la habitación.

Kate se metió al baño y mientras pensó **"_Creo que esto de saber lo que piensa es una ventaja y muy divertido_"**

Media hora mas tarde Kate apareció por la cocina, Castle seguía en bóxer pero se había puesto un mandil para no mancharse. Él estaba de espaldas, no oyó a Kate. Esta al ver que oía sus pensamiento se quedo parada para ver en que pensaba, ya que se le notaba serio.

_**"Tengo que decírselo, pero ¿y si ella dice que no?"**_

Kate no sabia en que pensaba, ¿Qué tenia que decir y a quien? Volvió sobre sus pasos para que él no la viera.

_**"Vamos a ver, ella no es un ogro, y si se lo planteo bien, lo entenderá"**_

Kate estaba empezando a preocuparse, sabía que eso era para ella. ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

_**"Puedo empezar la conversación con que Alexis y mi madre no paran de preguntarme, ya no se tragan que me vaya todos los días de fiesta en fiesta y que al día siguiente este feliz y como una rosa. Antes me levantaba resacoso, con mal humor"**_

Kate respiro profundamente al ver que no era nada de lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

_**"Y si le digo, Kate me gustaría no tener que mentir a mi hija y a mi madre. Yo no digo que lo compartamos con nadie mas, pero…"**_

Kate salió directa a él y lo abrazo por detrás mientras se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y donde esta mi desayuno? Hombre escritor.- Le miro con una gran sonrisa

Castle que no se lo esperaba dio un pequeño salto.

-Kate me has asustado.- Se dio la vuelta para darla un tierno beso y la agarro por la cintura.

-Lo siento amor, no pretendía asustarte.- Y le beso, con un beso rápido.

_**"Amor, me gusta que me llame así"**_

-¿Bueno y entonces?- Kate levanto una ceja esperando que el respondiera.

-Si claro cariño, el desayuno esta en la mesa, solo te estaba esperando para desayunar los dos juntos.

Kate se separo de Castle, lo cogió por la muñeca y lo llevo hasta la mesa.

-Pues entonces vayamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.- Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.- Mmmmmm esto esta bueniiiiisimo.- Dijo Kate con la boca llena.- ¿Sabes? Creo que al final te contratare como mi cocinero personal.

-Si me pagas en carne, solo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.- Dijo bromeando Castle.

-Bueno eso seria cuestión de hablarlo.- Kate sonrió levantando las cejas.- Pero ahora no, ahora me gustaría hablar de otra cosa.- Kate se puso mas seria.

_**"Mierda, eso nunca suena bien, y mas por la cara que ha puesto. ¿Que hecho esta vez? Recuerda, recuerda Richard…..¡oh mierda! Se ha dado cuenta que mire el otro día, su cajón de la ropa interior. Joder mira que solo mire si guardaba ahí sus esposas, pero es que ese conjunto de lencería roja, no pudo resistir verlo completo."**_

Mientras Castle pensaba la cara de Kate era de autentico asombro, casi que se estaba enfadando de verdad.

**_"Dios que no sea eso, que no sea eso, o estoy en peligro de extinción"_**

Kate sacudió la cabeza, tenia que hacerle hablar para que el dejara de pensar. O al final terminaría disparándole.

-Amor, quería hablar sobre nuestra relación.

_**"Joder esto es aún peor, que lo otro. Me va ha dejar, necesita tiempo, seguro, si es que desde aquella noche no la he dejado ni un rato sola. Pero es que no puedo…."**_

-¡Castle! ¿Me estas escuchando?- Kate necesitaba que parase un momento.

-Ehhh, si, si perdona, decías.

-Bueno pues, no se como decirte esto.-Castle la miro a los ojos, estaba pálido_** "Lo sabia, va ha pedirme tiempo, o me deja"**. _Kate le cogió de la mano para que atendiera.-Llevamos ya casi tres meses y sé que los dos decidimos llevar esto en secreto.

Castle atendió entonces.

-Y bueno había pensado que ya es hora de que al menos tu madre, Alexis y mi padre supieran que estamos juntos.- Kate hizo una pausa y espero a que Castle reaccionara, el solo pudo dar un gran suspiro.-¿Qué te parece?

-Ehh, bien, me parece bien.

-Castle, de verdad que si no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo.

-Si, si, si quiero hacerlo. Solo que por un momento y cuando has dicho que teníamos que hablar, pensé….

-¿Qué te iba a dejar?-Dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa.

-Si.- Dijo él

-Bueno solo quería jugar un poco contigo. Por lo que tu has hiciste el otro día.

-¿Quién yo? ¿Y que hice?-Castle levanto una ceja.

-Eso te lo explicare después, ahora dime, si de verdad quieres que se lo contemos a tu hija y a tu madre.

-Si cariño, además llevo pensando como decírtelo, desde hace unos días.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- Kate levanto las cejas.- Amor no soy un ogro.

Castle de repente levanto la mirada, se quedo fijamente mirando a Kate. Para después arrugar las cejas.

-No, no lo eres, solo que no sabia si tu ibas a querer y me daba miedo, por si te presionaba.

-Mira Castle, yo no digo que se lo contemos a Lanie y a los chicos, pero creo que al menos nuestra familia deben saberlo. Yo creo que tanto mi padre como tu familia ya no se tragan tantas excusas que ponemos para poder estar juntos, sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-Opino lo mismo. ¿Y como lo hacemos entonces?

-Yo esta tarde voy a quedar con mi padre, para devolverle las llaves de la cabaña, y puedo aprovechar para contárselo, si no quieres venir conmigo lo entenderé. Se que Alexis esta tarde querrá estar contigo. Y tú se lo puedes decir a ellas cuando quieras.

-No.- Dijo tajante Castle

-¿No?

-No, no quiero decírselo si no estas tú. Y me gustaría ir contigo a contárselo a tu padre.

-Pero Alexis llevas sin verla casi dos días enteros.

-Lo se, iremos a ver a tu padre, se lo contaremos y llamare a mi hija, la diré que tengo que ir a una reunión en la que no puedo faltar, llamare después a mi madre y la diré que hoy cenamos en casa los tres, y que te he invitado a cenar, por que me has preguntado por ellas y te convencí para que vinieras. Cuando estemos cenando, se lo contamos los dos.- Castle hizo una pausa.-¿Qué te parece?

-Que tú eres el que ya lo tenías más que pensado. Y estaré encantada de cenar en tu casa.- Kate se levanto de su silla y se sentó en su regazo, atrapándolo con los brazos y dándole un largo beso.

-¿Y que te parece si te invito a dormir en mi loft?

-Castle ¿no crees que ya será demasiado impactante para ellas, saber que las hemos estado engañando durante casi tres meses, como para que yo, la primera noche, me quede en tu loft?

_**"Yo no diría que es la primera noche y menos cuando sepan donde he estado estas ultimas noches de casi tres meses"**_

-Castle mejor, vamos poco a poco con ellas, creo que cuando sepan toda la verdad, puede que no estén muy contentas de que les hayas engañado así.

-Esta bien, como tu digas ¡ Mandona! -Dijo el con voz muy aguada, como un niño que se resigna.

Kate le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-Yo no soy mandona, soy coherente.- Dijo sonriéndole.- Y ahora vamos a otro tema.- Kate le agarro de la oreja y se la retorció.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, suelta, pero por que me agarras de la oreja, manzanas, manzanas!

-¿Qué porque? ¿Eso quisiera yo saber porque lo hiciste?

-¿Y que se supone que hecho esta vez?

-¿Quien te dio permiso para registrar mi cajón de la ropa interior?- Y volvió a retorcerle un poco mas la oreja

-Nadie, nadie, pero solo iba buscando….

Kate le soltó de la oreja y él se la frotó durante un rato

_**"En una de estas, se queda con la oreja"**_

Kate intentaba no reírse, apretó los labios todo lo que pudo y se cruzo de brazos para parecer enfadada.

-¿Qué buscabas?

-Las esposas

-¿Las esposas?- Kate intento hacerse la asombrada.-¿Para que?

-Recuerdas el día del tigre, la conversación que tuvimos cuando terminamos el caso.

-Si

-Bueno pues quería saber donde las guardas, por si algún día las necesitaba.

Kate se levanto de su regazo y fue hacia la mesita que había en la entrada, donde todos los días dejaba sus llaves. Y mientras iba hablando

-Y por eso,¿registraste mi ropa?

Castle por un instante se callo, abrió la boca_** "¿como lo sabe?"**_

Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata, y pensó deprisa, se volvió cuando llego a la mesita.

-Castle, soy una maniática del orden con mi ropa interior, cual mínimo movimiento de ella, me doy cuenta.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Castle mas asombrado aún.

-Castle esta ordenado, según la ropa que voy a usar a diario a la derecha, la que solo utilizo en situaciones especiales a la izquierda, y los conjuntos que te dejarían sin aliento, esta mas dentro del cajón. – Kate espero para ver si Castle se lo había tragado. – ¿Y por qué mi conjunto rojo apareció en el lado equivocado?

-Se habrá movido solo.-dijo Castle en su defensa.

-Castle mi ropa interior no tiene patas. Y que yo sepa, las únicas personas que han entrado en mi habitación en estos últimos tres meses, hemos sido tú y yo.- Kate abrió el cajón, y saco su placa y las esposas enseñándoselas para que las pudiera ver- ¿Y si yo no he movido ese conjunto….?

_**"Mierda, ese cajón, nunca se me ocurrió"**_

Kate se acercó hacia él, se puso enfrente lo más pegada que podía.

-Cuando busques algo, en vez de registrar, podías preguntar, yo te diré donde están.- Kate puso una mano en el cuello y otra en su trasero de Castle y lo atrajo, le dio un beso en los labios y cuando se separo, fue hasta su oído.- Las de curo hechas a medida, están en la caja de zapatos que hay en el armario. – Y se separo.

**_"Oh Dios, es verdad que las tenia"_**

-Ahora si quieres que algún día probemos todo lo que hay en esa caja de zapatos.- Kate se mordió el labio y con su dedo índice recorrió todo el torso de Castle.-Tienes 15 minutos para ducharte y vestirte, mientras yo recojo lo del desayuno.

* * *

**Y aquí llega el final de este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabes a comentar todo.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Eran las 12 del medio día, Kate estaba sentada en su mesa con el papeleo ya que no había ningún caso, cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, pronto supo quien entraba en el recinto.

_**"Oh todavía tiene papeleo, lo que quiere decir que podremos ir a comer con su padre"**_

Castle se acercó por detrás, iba con intención de asustarla ya que no había nadie que les pudiera ver. Kate antes de que él pudiera hacerlo se dio la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando.

Castle se quedo parado de repente, no entendía él solo quería llevarla a comer.

-¿Y qué es lo que estaba pensando Detective?

-Venias con la intención de asustarme.-Kate se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso, antes de entrar miro a Castle y con un gesto con el cuello, le hizo saber que quería que la siguiera.

Castle no tardo en salir corriendo de tras de ella.

_**"Me vuelve loco, que haga eso"**_

Kate espero a que él entrara para cerrar la puerta, y cogerle por la muñeca para que se diera la vuelta, cuando estuvieron de frente, ella se apoyó contra la puerta para impedir que nadie pudiera pasar, rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de Castle, y lo beso. El beso se hizo más largo de lo que ellos mismos esperaban, llevaban unas horas sin verse y se necesitaban.

**_"Richard para esto, o tendrás problemas"_**

Kate noto en su cuerpo lo que Castle estaba pensando. Ella se separo.

-Sera mejor que paremos, si no queremos que nos pillen.

El teléfono de Kate sonó, y después de una breve conversación colgó.

-Venia para ver si no teníamos ningún caso, para poder ir a comer donde tu padre.

-Pues creo que tendremos que posponer la comida, me acaban de llamar que tenemos un caso.-Kate se coloco un poco la camisa y salió de la sala de descanso. Viendo Castle no salía. Se giro para ver que hacía.

_**"Oh vamos, ahora no tío, no me hagas esto, relájate, te prometo que serás recompensado, pero tú relájate."**_

-Castle ¿Vienes o te quedas haciendo el papeleo?- Kate intentaba no reírse, al ver a lo que se refería Castle y con quien estaba hablando.

-Sí, solo dame un minuto.

-Ok, Te espero en el coche entonces, no tardes.- Kate acerco de nuevo hasta la puerta, miro hacia todos los lados y muy bajito le dijo.- Creo que deberías taparte con la chaqueta, si te ve alguien serás la comidilla de la comisaria.- Kate salió, cogió su chaqueta y fue directa al ascensor.

Castle se quito la chaqueta y se la puso entre las manos, y tapándose la entrepierna para que no se notara lo que le estaba pasando. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran estaba junto a Kate.

Durante el trayecto hasta la escena del crimen habían estado hablando del caso, de cómo decirle a su familia que estaban juntos, y Kate se había estado burlando de Castle por lo que le había pasado en la sala de descanso.

Una vez en la escena del crimen los dos se comportaban como auténticos profesionales.

-Hola Lanie ¿Qué tenemos?- Dijo Beckett.

-Hombre blanco, de entre unos 35 ó 40 años….

_**"Madre mía como viene la Doctora, vamos que si yo fuera el muerto, me despertaría solo para verla. ¿Desde cuándo Lanie ha tenido ese escote?"**_

Kate intentaba concentrarse en lo que Lanie le estaba diciendo, pero era incapaz de concentrarse con los pensamientos de Castle. Cuando vio que Lanie había terminado de hablar, se levanto, se giro hacia Castle, entre dientes y lo más bajito que pudo le dijo.

-Castle deja de mirar las tetas de Lanie, o te la corto.

-Pero…- Castle se quedo atónito, como sabía lo que estaba él mirando. Ante la amenaza solo trago saliva. Y mirándola a los ojos.-Lo siento.

-Céntrate en resolver el caso cuanto antes, y no mires lo que no es tuyo.- Kate se volvió, y carraspeo, ya que Lanie estaba en estado de shock por lo que estaba pasando.-Entonces la hora de la muerte me dijiste que era...

**_"Aquí está pasando algo raro, mi amiga esta diferente, y ¿desde cuándo no comparte las ideas con todos?_**

Kate se asusto "_**mierda también oigo lo que piensa Lanie"**_

-Lanie es para hoy, me gustaría resolver el caso.

-Si perdón, la hora de la muerte ha sido entre las 9 y las 11 de esta misma mañana.

-Muy bien ya que parece que es un asesinato por venganza hablaremos con todos los conocidos. – Beckett se giro y miro a Ryan y Espo.- ¿Espo habéis hablado con los testigos, que encontraron el cadáver?

-Sí, y no nos han dicho muchos, solo que venían paseando y que se encontraron con él. Es un sitio muy solitario, ya que esta a las afueras, y la gente solo viene aquí para pasear y montar en bicicleta, ya que no hay tráfico.

-Está bien, entonces vais vosotros a informar a la familia y hablar con ellos.- Kate cogió del brazo a Espo y lo retiro un poco.- ¿Espo te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si, dime jefa.

-Mira visto que ni tenemos autopsia todavía, y que hasta que no habléis con la familia, que eso será unas horas, había quedado con mi padre a comer y no me gustaría tener que posponer la cita, ya que él se va a pasar unos meses fuera de Nueva York.

-Tranquila ve, nosotros te cubrimos. Castle si quiere puede venir con nosotros.

Kate no había pensado en Castle. Rápido encontró una respuesta.

-No, creo que Castle tiene una reunión con la editorial, además ya sabes que es mejor que no vaya cuando le vamos a comunicar esto a la familia, no quiero tener problemas después.

-Ok.

Los dos se volvieron hacia donde estaban todos.

-Bien entonces, tú y Ryan vais a hablar con la familia, y yo dejare a Castle cerca de la editorial, yo mientras voy a comer con mi padre. Y chicos muchas gracias.- Kate miraba a Castle para que comprendiera que todo era una tapadera.

-Bueno no hace falta que me acerques puedo coger un taxi, y bueno creo que os podréis manejar sin mí en este caso, creo que es de los más fáciles.

Ryan y Esposito se fueron caminando hacia su coche. Castle ya se disponía andar al lado de Kate cuando Lanie la cogió por el brazo y la hizo volverse.

-¿Katie te ocurre algo?

Kate se extraño, no entendía que le quería decir Lanie.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No estás centrada en el caso, y eso es muy raro en ti.

-¿Como que no estoy centrada?

-Kate no me has preguntado la causa de la muerte, dejas el caso para ir a comer con tu padre, y lo más raro de todo, que en mitad de mi monologo, te levantas y le dices algo a Castle, que no compartes con los demás. ¿De verdad, estas bien?

Kate de repente se quedo pensando y su amiga llevaba razón, no había preguntado por la causa de la muerte. Miro el cadáver. Y después miro a su amiga.

-Es obvio que ha muerto por el tiro que ha recibido.

**_"Ahora es cuando más me preocupa, no ha oído que hay dos tiros"_**

-Kate recibió dos tiros, uno en el hígado y otro en el corazón.

Beckett se quedo paralizada, no lo había oído, había estado más pendiente de los pensamientos de Castle mirando sus tetas. Se volvió mirando hacia Castle para echarle una mirada asesina.

_**"Ups, creo que se avecinan problemas para mi"**_

-Lo siento Lanie, solo que estoy preocupada por mi padre y he quedado para comer con el.- Mintió Kate.

_**"Por dios, que mal miente. Pero la dejare, mas tarde hablare con ella."**_

-Está bien, te llamo en cuanto termine la autopsia.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero tú y yo después hablaremos.-Dio una mirada a Castle que estaba casi pálido.- A solas, esta vez no te vas a escapar Katie.

-Vale Lanie, nos vemos en cuanto termines con la autopsia.

Kate y Castle se montaron en el coche y se fueron al apartamento de ella, para poderse dar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Jim habían ido prácticamente callados, hablaban lo mínimo, y no era por que estuvieran enfadados, sino por qué a Kate empezó a darle un dolor fortísimo de cabeza.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Castle

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que paso en la escena del crimen.

-¿Y que se supone que paso?

-Bueno ya sabes lo de Lanie…. cuando yo….

-Vale Castle ya.

-Está bien, solo quería que supiera que no es que me gusten mas las de Lanie que las tuyas…..

**_"Mierda, creo que será mejor que te calles, no lo estas arreglando"_**

-Si será mejor.-Dijo de repente Kate en tono de enfado.

Castle de repente abrió los ojos como platos, ¿ había dicho eso en alto? Durante un momento miro fijamente a Kate.

-Castle deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa.-Castle no dejo de mirarla. Ella se vuelve y le mira.- ¿Qué?

-No, nada, solo que no sé que "será mejor". ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Kate se dio cuenta de que había contestado a los pensamientos de él.

-Nada estaba pensando para mi, que estabas cargándola mas, y pensé que era mejor que te callaras, y creo que dije lo que pensaba en voz alta.- Kate esperaba que se lo tragara.

Castle no estaba muy convencido de lo que ella le había dicho, pero prefirió dejarlo, ya que saldría el mas perjudicado.

Poco después estaban llamando a la puerta del padre de Beckett.

-Hola Katie, que gusto verte.

-Hola Papá, a mi también me alegra.- Kate se abalanzo sobre su padre para darle un beso y un abrazo. Cuando se separo miro hacia donde estaba Castle.- Papá espero que no te importe que haya traído un invitado.

-Oh que va, el Señor Castle siempre será bienvenido a nuestra casa.

-Por favor Señor Beckett, llámame Rick o Castle como su hija.

-Esta bien, pero entonces tu llámame Jim.

Los dos se dieron la mano en modo de saludo y los invito a pasar.

Una vez dentro Jim tenía todo preparado para dos comensales, así que mientras que Castle y Jim empezaron hablar Kate fue a por lo que faltaba.

-Bueno Castle me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hija.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, yo solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho.

-Aun así mil gracias por intentar salvar a mi pequeña.- Kate se sonrojo al ver como los dos hombres la miraban con ternura.

-Bueno basta de ponerse tiernos, vamos a comer que yo tengo que trabajar.-dijo Kate.-Si queréis después os quedáis hablando de mi. Ahora hacer el favor de dejar de hablar de mi, como si no estuviera aquí.

Los dos hombres la hicieron caso y se sentaron a la mesa, Kate y Castle se habían sentado juntos y Jim estaba frente a ellos. La comida transcurrió entre historias de cuando Kate era pequeña y sus travesuras de adolescente. Castle estaba encantado de saber cosas sobre ella. Para Kate no era el mismo caso. Antes de terminar el postre, Kate miro a Castle y este le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Papá, me gustaría contarte algo.

Jim se limpio con la servilleta, y miro muy serio a su hija.

-¿Algo referente a por que tienes en el coche un bollo?- Kate trago saliva, sabia que le caería una buena por no haber contado a su padre lo del pequeño accidente.-¿O algo como que me robaste las llaves de la cabaña?

_**"Toma esa detective, te pillaron"**_

Kate se había quedado sorprendida por que Jim se había dado cuenta y estaba un poco avergonzada, pero al oír el pensamiento de Castle, no pudo evitar mirarle y echarle una mirada asesina.

_**"Joder, ¿Qué hice yo ahora, para que me mire de esa forma?"**_

-En realidad, papá todo…..-Kate no pudo terminar, su padre la corto y siguió hablando.

-Que me vas ha decir, ¿que me robaste las llaves para irte a costar con algún hombre?, y seguro que esta casado. Porque si no, no entiendo a que me vienes a quitar las llaves, sabes que puedes pedírmelas cuando quieras, ¿Qué pasa Katie? Que no es suficiente con tu apartamento, o que no quieres que te pillen por que esta casado.

_**"Esto se esta poniendo muy tenso, creo que mejor se lo digo yo así de sopetón."**_

Kate miro a su padre con rabia, y para que Castle no hablara, le cogió de la muñeca y se la apretó en señal de tranquilizarse.

-Papá si me dejaras hablar, te explicaría todo.- Kate casi se lo decía gritando a su padre.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, solo quiero que cuando me utilices, al menos tengas la decencia de decírmelo.

-Papá, no te utilizado, solo…..-Jim volvía a cortar a su hija

-Y todo esto para estar a solas con un mequetrefe de tres al cuarto, que seguro que no le importas nada.

_**"Uhiii lo que me ha dicho"**_

-Señor Beckett, creo que debería escuchar a su hija, antes de…..- Castle no pudo seguir.

-Y usted Señor Castle debería callarse, y no meterse donde no le llaman.

-¡Papá, basta!- Kate ya no aguantaba mas.- Castle y yo estamos juntos desde hace tres meses, y te cogí las llaves para poder estar un día a solas y al aire libre, no queríamos que nadie nos pillara. Llevamos prácticamente tres meses encerrados en mi apartamento, no podemos hacer una vida normal, sin temer a que nos pillen.

Jim abrió la boca, se quedo sin palabras. Durante unos minutos, el miraba a su hija y después a Castle. Sin decir nada se levanto y salió del salón.

_**"Ahora es cuando va a por el cuchillo para matarme"**_

Kate miro a Castle, y después se levanto.

-Papá, papá ¿estas bien?

-Si cariño, solo necesito un momento, ahora vuelvo.

_**"Creo que no le gusto como yerno, pues si que empezamos bien."**_

-Castle si ves que la cosa se pone fea.- Kate le miraba a los ojos.- Mi pistola esta en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta.

-Kate, estas loca, ¿que quieres que dispare a tu padre?

-No, y mejor que ni se te ocurra o te mato. Lo decía por ti, será una muerte menos dolorosa si te disparas tú, que si te tortura mi padre.-Kate empezó a reírse casi a carcajadas.

-Muy graciosa Detective.

_**"Ríete, ríete, que esta me la pagaras"**_

Jim apareció con un sobre, que parecía que dentro había fotos.

-Katie cariño, sabes que puedo jubilarme mañana mismo si quiero.

-Papá tu llevas jubilado hace años.

-Lo se, mejor dicho podría jubilarte a ti, con el dinero que me den de estas fotos.

Jim saco un puñado de fotos, en las que aparecía ella y Castle muy acaramelados, besándose, paseando por el bosque, y dentro del lago.

Kate miro las fotos y se las fue pasando a Castle, cuando llego a la del lago, ella miro tímidamente a su padre y este sonrió, ella miro a Castle y le paso la foto, él al ver la cara que tenia Kate, miro la foto, y después de verla también se sonrojo.

_**" Castle, no hay nadie en 10 km a la redonda, no hay nadie en 10 km a la redonda. Pues para uno que había se puso las botas haciéndonos fotos. "**_

Kate sabia que eso lo había dicho ella, y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de pellizcar a Castle, pero sabia que se descubriría.

-Papá yo….- Intento hablar

_**" Oh mierda, estas fueron nada mas entrar al lago, y si sacaron mas, cuando lo hicimos en el lago, y después en el suelo, si esas salen a la luz estoy muerto."**_

Kate al oír los pensamientos de Castle se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón, lo que menos le importaba era que salieran en las revistas, en ese mismo momento, si no que su padre las hubiera visto. Roja como un tomate miro a los ojos a su padre.

-Papá yo lo siento. Y puede que si esta foto sale a la luz, puede haber algunas mas, que bueno creo que….

-Tranquila cariño, ninguna saldrá a la luz, tengo el carrete entero, y solo saque unas copias al azar, no he visto más que estas fotos, sé que hay más, pero te juro que nadie más ha visto estas fotos.

-¿Pero entonces quien nos las hizo?-Pregunto Castle

-¿Te acuerdas de Terry el guardabosques?

-Si, como olvidarme de él. Desde que tenía uso de razón, cada vez que me veía me pellizcaba los mofletes y aunque soy una persona adulta aun sigue haciéndolo cada vez que me ve.

-Pues en su ronda de todos los días, pasó por la cabaña y conoció tu coche del verano pasado, al ver que tenia el bollo se preocupo y me llamo por teléfono, al ver que no estabas dentro. Yo no sabia nada así que le dije que te vigilara sin que te dieras cuenta, por si acaso te ocurría algo.

-¿Y se dedico a seguirnos con una cama de fotos?-Pregunto Kate algo molesta.

-No Katie, desde hace unos años, han puesto cámaras que se activan con el movimiento, y sueltan fotos sin flash para que los animales no se asusten, así tienen controlados las especies

_**"Wow si se activan por el movimiento, en el lago tiene que haber muchas, muchas fotos, será como verlo a cámara lenta"** _Castle había puesto una gran sonrisa sin darse cuanta.

Kate le miro, y al ver la gran sonrisa y sus pensamientos, no puedo evitar darle un codazo en las costillas, algo más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba, y que provoco que Castle gritara del dolor.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que hecho ahora?

-¿Qué, que has hecho? Estoy intentando averiguar que es lo que ha visto mi padre en esas fotos y si tengo que morirme de la vergüenza y tú pones una gran sonrisa, cuando te dicen que se activan por el movimiento.

-Bueno yo solo pensaba…..

-Lo se Castle, se en que pensabas.

-Tranquilos, haya paz.-Dijo Jim, los ánimos se estaban caldeando y no quería que su hija tuviera una bronca con su novio, por unas fotos.- Katie cariño, tranquila, no he visto mas que estas fotos, Terry no ha visto nada, me ha entregado todos los carretes, como ha hecho siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre?

-Katie, cuantas veces te he dicho que esa manía tuya de bañarte desnuda en el lago, podría traer problemas a los demás

-Muchísimas

-Pues ahora ya sabes por que lo digo.

_**"Wow hay una gran colección de fotos de ella desnuda, tendré que hablar con su padre para que me las regale "**_

Kate miro de soslayo a Castle y después a su padre.

-Papá no habría sido mejor decirme, que hay cámaras en el bosque.

-Te lo intente decir, pero nunca me dejaste terminar.

-¿Y que ha pasado con esas fotos?- Pregunto Castle muy intrigado.

-¡Castle!- Dijo Kate. Estaba mas avergonzada aun.

-Bueno Señor Castle, después de ver esa foto del lago y de lo que mi hija no me ha intentado contar, pero sé que se avergüenza de que yo pudiera saber, no creo que tengan ningún secreto nuevo para usted, ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi hija.

Kate era como un tomate a punto de reventar.

_**" Touche. Sera mejor que me quede calladito, esta empezando a preocuparme ese color morado que esta tomando Kate."**_

-Papá, lo siento, no lo sabia, bueno y te pido disculpas, por lo de robarte las llaves y por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Tranquila cariño, no te voy a negar que al principio si que me preocupe, pero cuando Terry me envió las fotos, y vi que estaba Rick contigo, me sentí aliviado, sé que él puede llegar a meter la pata y mucho.-Dijo Jim son una gran sonrisa, por lo que acaba de pasar.- Pero al fin de al cabo, es un buen hombre y sé que te quiere.

-Gracias Señor Beckett por sus palabras, y no le quepa la menor duda que yo quiero a su hija.- Castle miro a los ojos a Kate y esta le sonrió y levanto una ceja esperando mas.-Vale y si soy un poco bocazas y mete patas. Pero no me niegues que eso es lo que te atrae de mí.

Kate cogió a Castle por la barbilla, con una mano y tiro de él para darle un beso rápido.

-No lo niego, aunque algunas veces seas un poco desesperante.

El teléfono de Kate sonó, ella vio que era Lanie.

-Creo que el deber me llama, así que me tengo que ir.- Kate se levanto, y fue a recoger los platos.

-Tranquila cariño ya los recojo yo, tu ve, sé que es importante.

-Gracias papá.

_**"Justo ahora que iba a preguntarle a su padre mas cosas sobre su adolescencia "**_

-Castle, tú si quieres puedes quedarte, se supone que estas en una reunión de la editorial, y además tienes que irte a tu casa para preparar la cena.

Castle se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?

-De verdad.- Y le dio otro beso rápido. Se separo de él y se fue a dar un abrazo a su padre.- Papá gracias por la comida, y de verdad que estoy muy avergonzada….-

-Katie tranquila, ya eres mayorcita. Y cuando quieras las llaves, solo tienes que pedírmelas.

Kate entrego las llaves a su padre y se fue hacia la puerta de la calle. Castle la acompaño y antes de que ella abriera, se dieron un largo beso de despedida.

-Te espero en casa a las 8.

-Te llamo si me retraso.

-Te echare de menos estas horas. –Beso.

-Vamos Castle, cuanto antes me vaya, antes podrás verme.- Beso

-Esta bien.-Beso.

Kate volvió a besarle y abrió la puerta.

_**" Vamos a ver si su padre me enseña fotos de esa época golfa que tuvo."**_

-¡Papá, ni se te ocurra enseñarle las fotos de cuando me compre la moto y me dio por ir de cuero o él avergonzado serás tu, cuando diga lo que piensa en voz alta!

-Gracias cariño por avisar. – Asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Eso es injusto, yo quiero verte toda de cuero.

Kate se acercó, y entrecerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera verlos desde fuera, le beso y después le dijo al oído.

-Te aseguro que lo veras, y estoy mejor ahora que hace 15 años. Además tengo más experiencia..-Beso su cuello y salió por la puerta dejándola abierta.

_**" Dios como me provoca, pero me encanta, no veo el momento de verla enfundada en cuero y con esas esposas a juego"**_

-Te tomo la palabra, policía sexy.

Ella antes de entrar en el coche, miro a Castle con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos esta noche, ahora me voy que tengo interrogatorio con Lanie. Pórtate bien con mi padre y puede que lo tengas antes de lo que esperas.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento el retraso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Kate llego a la morgue donde su amiga Lanie no estaba, se dirigió a su despacho y allí la encontró.

-Hola Lanie.

-Hola Kate, pasa y cierra la puerta.

Kate hace lo que le dice su amiga, cierra la puerta y va hacia donde está su amiga.

-¿Qué tal estas? Tienes mala cara.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo un impresionante dolor de cabeza.

**"Eso será de tanta tensión sexual no resuelta que tenéis tú y el chico escritor"** Pensó Lanie

A lo que Kate pensó _**"Si tú supieras amiga"**_

-Está bien, ahora que estamos solas, me vas a decir que te pasa y a que ha venido tanto cuchicheo con Castle.- Dijo Lanie muy seria.

-No cuchicheaba con Castle.

-Mira Katie a mi no me engañas, se que pasa algo, te noto distinta.

-¿Distinta?

-Si es una mezcla entre preocupación y a la vez felicidad. Así que ya estas contándome lo que pasa.

**"Aunque ya sabemos que la medicina seria que te acostaras de una vez con Castle"** _  
_

Kate resopla mirando a Lanie. **_"Y dale con lo mismo"_**

-Lanie de verdad es que si me pasa algo, y esto algo asustada.- Kate se sienta en una silla.- Lo que te voy a contar me tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie y menos a los chicos.

Lanie se levanta y se sienta justo al lado de Kate. Al ver que está preocupada su amiga, se asusta, la coge de las manos.

- Sea lo que sea, Te lo juro que no diré nada- Dice Lanie mirándola a los ojos.- Pero debe ser muy grave cuando estas con esa cara.- Kate intenta sonreír.- Así que ya puedes desembuchar.

-Oigo lo que la gente piensa.- Suelta de repente.

**"Lo que yo digo, esta chica necesita un poco de sexo"** _  
_

- Joder Lanie, deja de pensar sobre mi vida sexual.

Lanie se queda boquiabierta,**" ¿Cómo sabe ella eso? Mierda lo dije en alto"**_  
_

- No Lanie, no lo dijiste en alto.- Kate mira a Lanie.- Oigo lo que piensas y lo que piensa Castle. Me estoy volviendo loca, además del impresionante dolor de cabeza que eso me provoca.

**"Dios se volvió loca, tanto reprimir sus sentimientos y su deseo por Castle, la han vuelto loca"** _  
_

Kate miro a Lanie con un movimiento negando con la cabeza , mas una vuelta de ojos, suspiro fuertemente.

**"Si ya la decía yo que no pensara tanto y se tirara de una vez al escritor. Ya lo dicen los especialistas, que la falta de sexo…."** Kate la interrumpe sus Pensamientos.

-Lanie por favor, te estoy hablando en serio. Si la solución fuera tener sexo, te aseguro que tendría sobredosis.

**"¡¿Cómo?!"** Lanie abrió los ojos como platos. **"Ay chica que la masturbación no se conside….."** _  
_

-¡Lanie por favor quieres dejar de pensar, no es nada agradable saber lo que piensas!- Dijo Kate casi desesperada.

**"¿Pero entonces sabe lo que pienso de verdad?" **Se pregunto Lanie para si misma.

- Si Lanie, se lo que piensas, por que lo oigo como si lo estuvieras diciendo en voz alta.

Lanie soltó de repente las manos de Kate algo asustada.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Contigo desde esta mañana, que nos hemos visto. A Castle llevo todo el fin de semana oyéndole.- Cuando Kate termino de decirlo, se puso la mano en la boca, se acababa de dar cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta.

**"¿Y por que lleva oyéndole todo el fin de semana? Aquí hay algo que no me está contando la detective."**

Kate al oír los pensamientos de Lanie supo que no podría mentir a su amiga, así que decidió que era hora de contarle la verdad.

-Estamos juntos desde hace casi tres meses.- Soltó la noticia como si no importara.

La mandíbula de Lanie se desplomo.

-Ya te contare más detenidamente, ahora no puedo. Solo quiero saber por qué me pasa esto y si tiene solución, o me volveré loca.

-¡¿Qué ya me contaras?!- Dijo Lanie en tono enfadado.-Me sueltas una noticia como esta y me dices que ya me contaras.

-Lanie tengo que volver a comisaria.

-Pues hoy te aseguro que no saldrás de aquí, hasta que me cuentes todo, desde el principio. O te juro que me enfadare más de lo que estoy ahora mismo.

Kate sabía que Lanie era capaz de no hablarle más, sino la contaba todo.

-Está bien, pero lo que voy a contarte no puedes decir nada. Por favor Lanie, si se enteran en comisaria Castle no podrá seguir ayudándonos.

-Lo juro, no saldrá de esta habitación.

Kate empezó a contarle todo desde el principio, desde el día de la renuncia, cuando aparición en casa de Castle. Le contó como habían llevado todo en secreto.

-Así que le robe la llaves de la cabaña a mi padre y hemos estado los dos solos allí.- _**"Bueno no tan solos"- **_Pensó Beckett

**"Ahora entiendo, por que decía lo de sobredosis. Mira la detective que loooooba"** _  
_

-Lanie no te entiendo.- Dijo será Kate.- Hace un rato era una mojigata, reprimida, pensabas que estaba a falta de sexo, y ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿piensas que soy una loba? ¿En qué quedamos?

Lanie al oír lo que decía Kate dio un respingo.

- Kate ¿sabes? De verdad deja de hacer eso, me estas asustando.

-No puedo evitarlo- Se encogió de hombros.- No es que sea muy agradable saber lo que piensa tú novio de las tetas de tu amiga, o lo que tu amiga piensa por momentos. Un momento eres una monja y al siguiente eres un putón verbenero.- Dijo Kate levantando una ceja, mientras sonreía.- Así que será mejor que me ayudes. Me gustaba más vivir en la ignorancia.

Lanie en un principio se quedo muy seria, pero no pudo ya aguantar más y soltó una gran carcajada. Kate apretó los labios como intentando hacer que se enfadaba, pero pronto soltó otra carcajada. Durante unos minutos no pudieron parar.

-Por Dios Lanie, para que estamos montando un espectáculo. Nos van ha oír.

-Lo siento cariño pero no puedo.- Lanie tenía las manos en el estomago.- Además los que están aquí abajo ya no dicen nada.

Cuando pudieron calmarse, bebieron agua y Lanie empezó a preguntar.

-Bueno ya que me ha quedo claro que no es por falta de sexo, ni de tus sentimientos reprimidos por Castle. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

-Desde el viernes, yendo a la cabaña de mi padre, tuvimos un pequeño choque y yo me di en la cabeza con el volante, no perdí la consciencia ni nada, pero desde entonces empecé a oír los pensamientos de Castle.

-¿De verdad, que me estaba mirando las tetas? ¿Tú qué hiciste?

- Si lo hizo, no en tus tetas, sino en tu escote, fue el momento en el que me levante y hable con él. Le dije que o dejaba de mirar tus tetas o se la cortaba.

Lanie se tapo la boca para evitar soltar otra carcajada.

-Cuando le pille yo al chico escritor.- Dijo Lanie.

-Tranquila, ya me encargare yo de hacerle pagar por ello, y tú bonita, podrías ser un poquito más recatada, que al pobre Espo se le salían los ojos de las órbitas cuanto te vio. Como sigas así será él, el que termine en una de tus mesas. Le dará un infarto.- Dijo Kate con tono bromista.

-Lo hago con toda la intención.-Rió Lanie.

-Serás Loooooba.- Dijo Kate apropósito, para devolverle el apelativo.

-Hey que la loba eres tú, yo solo soy una gatita en celo.- Las dos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Para Lanie, por favor. Sigamos con mi problema.

-¿Castle entonces lo sabe?

- No, no le he dicho nada, al principio fue divertido, pero ahora, es espeluznante, me siento como si le estuviera engañando.

-En parte es así.

- Gracias Lanie, eres realmente tranquilizador.-Dijo con tono sarcástico Kate.

-De nada, es mi venganza por haberme ocultado lo tuyo y el chico escritor.- Hizo una mueca Lanie.

-Está bien, me lo merezco, ¿Ahora me vas a decir porque me pasa esto?

-Puede ser por varios motivos, pero para descartar vamos hacerte un scanner.

-Lanie ¿podrías hacérmelo tú, sin que nadie lo sepa? Incluso Castle. No quiero preocuparle, además todavía no le he contado nada, ni siquiera lo de los dolores de cabeza. Sé que lo paso muy mal cuando me dispararon y no quiero preocuparle antes de saber.

-Mira cariño, sé que me estoy metiendo donde no debo, pero creo que deberías contarle. No creo que le siente muy bien que le ocultes algo así.

-Lo sé Lanie. Solo esperare al scanner. Después te prometo que le contare todo.

- Como tú quieras.-Dijo Lanie resignada.- Bueno sobre lo del scanner, llamaré a un colega, para que te lo haga lo antes posible y nos envié los resultados.

-Gracias Lanie.

-Sabes que por ti cualquier cosa.- Las dos se abrazaron.

- Ahora será mejor que me vaya, los chicos me están cubriendo.-Dijo Kate

-¿Por cierto, donde está el chico escritor?

-Supongo que en su loft, preparando la cena.

-Pero no tenía una reunión….- Kate corto a Lanie.

-Era una pequeña mentirijilla para que no sospecharais.- Alzo las cejas.- La verdad es que fuimos a comer con mi padre y contarle que estábamos juntos, aunque la sorpresa fue nuestra.

-¿Vuestra? ¿Pero aún así donde está Castle?- Volvió a preguntar Lanie.

-Ya te contare, ahora de verdad que tengo que irme. Castle está preparando la cena para su familia, esta noche vamos a contarles a ellas lo nuestro.

-¿Martha y Alexis no saben nada?

-No. Y espero que no se tomen mal la noticia.

Kate se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, Lanie se levanto corriendo y la siguió.

-Hey espera, te acompaño, así me cuentas más detalles sobre tu fin de semana sabático y con sobredosis de sexo.

-No pienso hacerlo. ¿Lo sabes no?- Kate se volvió.

-¿Y tú sabes que puedo ser muy insistente con mis preguntas no?

-Prometiste no decir nada.

"Yo nunca dije que preguntaría en voz alta, recuerda que se tú secreto" Lanie miro con una gran sonrisa a Kate.

-Ooohh vamos Lanie. No serás capaz de hacerme esto.

-¿Tú crees inspectora?

Kate salió del despacho de Lanie y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Lanie la seguía a pocos pasos.

-Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte contado lo que me pasa.

**"Pues sino cuentas los detalles, esto no acaba nada más que empezar, y será un juego muy divertido."** _  
_

Kate mira con cara de odio a su amiga.

-Te odio Lanie. No pienso entrar en tú juego.

Lanie la mira y levanta una ceja mientras piensa.

**"Eso ya lo veremos, detective. Te apuesto lo que quieras que en menos de una hora tendré la información"** _  
_

En ese mismo momento Kate supo que se le avecinaba una gran tormenta. Una tormenta con nombre y apellido. Lanie Parish.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR. SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Las dos llegaron donde estaban Esposito y Rayn. Se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Chicos algo nuevo? –Pregunto Kate.

-La víctima se llama Ethan McCarthy, 38 años, soltero y profesor en de Instituto. Hemos hablado con los familiares y con amigos, su vida era de lo más normal. No tenía novia o pareja que ellos supiesen, vivía solo, es un respetable profesor. Su día a día era monótono. Por las mañanas salía a correr por el parque donde le han encontrado, después iba a sus clases y por las tardes iba como voluntario a la parroquia de su barrio en el Bronx.

-¿Habéis ido a preguntar en la parroquia y al instituto donde trabajaba?

-Íbamos ahora hacerlo, solo estábamos esperando a que vinieras. Y bueno ya que esta aquí Lanie que nos diga si sabe la hora de la muerte.- Dijo Rayn mirando a esta.

-Huy es verdad, con tanta noticia interesante.-Miro a Beckett con una sonrisa.- Se me ha olvidado decirte que la hora de la muerte fue a las 10 de la mañana.

-Gracias Lanie, tienes algo mas o ya te vas a la morgue a seguir con tu trabajo.- Dijo Kate.

Lanie que se había cortado un poco en pensar y acosar a su amiga, vio que lo que quería Beckett era librarse del interrogatorio que ella quería hacerle.

"**Chica si quieres librarte de mí, esto no acaba nada más que empezar".**

-No lo digo por nada Lanie, seguro que estarás muy liada.

-Tranquila, no te apures por mí, la autopsia ya la tengo hecha y solo espero los resultados tóxicos y alguna otra prueba que realice para descartar.

"**Bueno quiero saber si lo que se dice del Ballena Blanca es cierto, es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?" ** Lanie sabía que se iba a llevar una mirada de reproche de su amiga, así que decidió mirar a Espo.

Kate al oír el pensamiento de Lanie solo pudo soltar un suspiro. Pero no pensaba entrar al trapo, así que hizo como que no estaba oyendo y se puso a escribir la información que tenían en la pizarra.

"**Vamos Katie, sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy persistente con esto, y no tengo ninguna prisa por irme. Será mejor que desembuches" **Lanie hacia como si estuviera muy interesada en lo que escribía Beckett en la pizarra.

Beckett paro de escribir, miro a su amiga y la miro con odio.

-Sí, es tan bueno como dicen. –Dijo Kate.

Los chicos de repente se dieron la vuelta. No sabían de qué estaba hablando su jefa.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Kate se dio cuenta de que había contestado a algo que no la había preguntado en voz alta. Así que pensó un poco y hablo.

-Digo que si la reputación del profesor era tan buena, que le pudo llevar a que le mataran.

"**Eso es amiga. Tú contesta a mis preguntas. Ingéniatelas para contestarme."**

-Cuando hablamos con los familiares y amigos, todos nos dijeron que su vida era la enseñanza y poder ayudar a los demás. Esperamos saber algo más. Porque está claro que no fue un asesinato accidental.

"**¿Del 1 al 10 que nota tiene el chico escritor?"**

-Sabemos que su casa está a 10 minutos del parque donde iba a correr.- Kate miro a Lanie cuando dijo el numero.

"**Wow chica, si lo llego a saber me había li**ado yo con él, no se pueden desperdiciar hombres como esos."

Kate miro a Lanie con una mirada de "Ni se te ocurra"

"**Y en qué lugares de la cabaña o fuera de ella consumasteis vuestra pasión"**

-Chicos ¿sabéis si los de científica han ido ya a su casa y han mirado en su casa?

-Si lo han hecho y por el momento no hay nada, huellas que hay que cotejar, el tío era un maniático del control.

"**Que sosa eres".** Lanie puso los ojos en blanco. **"Con lo divertido que sería hacerlo al aire libre"**

-Creo chicos que hay un lago cerca de donde encontraron el cuerpo, creo que los de científica se divertirían mucho mandándolos a mirar dentro y fuera del Lago.

"**Esa es mi chica".**

Lanie por inercia levanto la mano para que Kate chocara con ella la mano. Pero los demás se quedaron mirándola, no entendían nada.

-Lanie te pasa algo?- Pregunto esposito.

-Eehhh…. No…. Nada…. Solo pensaba en que… - Lanie no sabía que decir.

-Lanie ¿vamos a por ese café que íbamos a tomarnos?- La echo un capote su amiga.

-Sí, si vamos.-Y sin que los demás pudieran decir nada más, ella se encamino a la sala de descanso.

-Chicos vosotros ir hablar con la gente de la parroquia, y ya que es tarde para ir al instituto iremos mañana. Si no hay ninguna novedad, podéis iros a casa. Ya será tarde para volver y recabar la información. Yo me quedare aquí esperando hasta que me llaméis.

-Ok, jefa. –Dijo Esposito todo contento.

-Hasta mañana entonces.- Rayn ya se iba.

Kate fue a la sala de descanso y allí estaba Lanie sentada con su café preparado y hablando por teléfono. Beckett se sentó frente a ella y espero a que terminara de hablar.

-Ok, Jasón nos vemos en media hora entonces, y muchas gracias. Te debo una.

-¿Jasón, nunca he oído hablar de él, es algún secreto?- Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No has oído hablar nunca de él por qué es un colega, y el único secreto que tengo con él, es tu scanner, que te hará en media hora. Así que bebe ese café y vámonos. – Lanie se levanto.

-¿Y ese colega no te hace mas favores de lo estrictamente profesional?-Kate quería picarla.

-Katie soy una gatita en celo, pero no estoy por la labor de ir acostándome con tipos que podrían ser mi padre, o incluso mi abuelo.- Lanie se había puesto en jarras.- Así que deja de decir estupideces y ahueca el culo para irnos.

Beckett se fue a levantar pero le dio un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa y sentarse de nuevo.

-Kate ¿estás bien? –Dijo Lanie yendo hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Si solo que me explota la cabeza, contra más oigo los pensamientos mas me duele. – Kate se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¿También oías los de los chicos?

- No solo los tuyos y los de Castle. -Levanto la mirada hacia su amiga y la miro con una mueca.- ¿Te parece poco?

- No, me parece que sería divertido saber lo que piensan.

-Pues te aseguro que no es nada divertido, es más bien espantoso. –Kate se levanto poco a poco.-Ya ha pasado, podemos irnos ya.

Las dos salieron y como Beckett no estaba muy segura de poder conducir, le dejo las llaves a Lanie para que la llevara. En el camino Kate se había apoyado contra el cristal y parecía que iba dormida.

"**Si yo pudiera oír los pensamientos de Javier, lo primero que haría sería ponerle muy celoso y me pondría muy sexy para que no dejara de mirarme". **Lanie iba pensando.

-Lanie lo que deberías hacer es volver con él de una vez y dejar de calentarle las neuronas al pobre

Lanie que se había olvidado de que su amiga escuchaba lo que nadie más podía, se asusto.

-¡ AAAAyyy…. Katie, por favor!- Miro hacia ella.- Deja de hacerlo, me pone nerviosa.

-¡Aaaayyyy…. Lanie!- Dijo irónicamente Kate.-Deja de pensar, para mí no es nada agradable saber lo que quieres hacer con el pobre Espo.

Las dos se miraron y se les escapo una carcajada. Cuando se calmaron Lanie miro a Kate.

-¿Qué?

Lanie levanto las cejas. Sin pensar, ni decir nada.

-¿Qué Lanie, porque me miras así?

**"Vamos tu también quieres hacerlo"**

-No. Y por favor, deja de pensar, cada vez que piensas me da más dolor de cabeza.

**"Pues entonces admite que estas deseando poner celoso a Castle"**

Beckett miro a su amiga, y no dijo nada, solo movía la cabeza con negación.

**"Te mueres por saber lo que piensa Castle cuando esta celoso"**

Kate seguía negando con la cabeza.

**"Katiiiieeee. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo para que intentes mentirme."**

-¡Ay!- Kate se echo las manos de nuevo a la cabeza.- Para Lanie me explota la cabeza.

**"Kate no te sirve la escusa, reconócelo y hablare en voz alta"**

-Vale de acuerdo, me muero por saber lo que piensa cuando esta celoso, o cuando me pongo sexy para él. – Kate soltó un bufido.-Pero ahora por favor, habla y no pienses o tendré que bajarme del coche.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Por qué no he tenido mucho tiempo, además de que estoy asustada por qué no sé lo que le pasa a mi cabeza.

-Bueno eso lo averiguaremos dentro de poco. Y si estas dispuesta, déjamelo a mí que mañana mismo sabrás todo lo que tu chico escritor piensa cuando un hombre te tira los tejos.

-Lanie creo que no debería hacerlo.

-Vamos chica, que solo es una broma. Tú sígueme la corriente. Y sobre todo mañana ponte provocativa.

Kate se quedo pensando si hacerlo o no.

**"Te recuerdo cuando el utilizo aquella rubia, a la que dejo el Ferrari y la llevo a una escena del crimen ¿solo para darte celos?"**

-Está bien, tu ganas.- Dijo con una sonrisa de venganza.- Cuéntame tu plan.

Mientras llegaron al hospital y estuvieron esperando a que la llamasen, Lanie le conto el plan, a Kate le pareció muy divertido.

Dos horas después salía rumbo a su apartamento para cambiarse e ir a la casa de Castle, donde le esperaban para cenar. Aunque no habían podido darla un resultado concreto sobre el scanner ya que Jasón había tenido una urgencia, Lanie la había tranquilizado un poco diciendo que por lo que había visto, el scanner era de lo más normal.

* * *

Siento tardar tanto en subir. Espero que os guste.


End file.
